


Unexpected

by seasalticecream32



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly fight in the Battle of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Sherlock didn’t know where Molly was, but he knew he’d find her eventually. John was already there, he and Mary clinging to each other. Occasionally the two would kiss and whisper comforting things, and though most of Sherlock wanted to tell them off, a small part was envious.

Sherlock Holmes was afraid.

From a purely practical stand point, he had been quite impressed that Voldemort had managed as much as he had. He’d suspected the horcruxes for a while, but never dared speak of them aloud. The attack would have come much sooner if news got around that people at Hogwarts were starting to figure out Voldemort’s big game. And despite the many accusations against him, Sherlock was not a death eater. He was not on the side of the death eaters. He did not agree with the Ministry or any of the other foolish purebloods who thought they could police the very genetics that furthered magic ability.

His fellow Slytherins mostly agreed with him, but that didn’t stop them from getting herded away because of the few that didn’t. In the high tensions, Sherlock found the paranoia understandable. Even if he was still insulted.

Luckily, he was standing with the Gryffindor’s when the others were sent to their common rooms. He intended to put his vast knowledge of spells to use.

And when the battle started, he did.

It was his patronus that ran through the dark cloud of dementors. It was his hexes that tied the legs of at least half a dozen death eaters, that tripped the trolls and giants, that sent the spiders writhing. If anyone noticed his green and silver stripes, they did not bother to turn him away.

He pushed through every fight with ease. He had no care for those under the masks. Unlike the others casting protective charms and disarming spells, he was perfectly fine with causing actual harm. Unlike the other Slytherins, he didn’t have to wonder if his parents would be behind the silver masks.

Perhaps it was this ease and confidence that caused it. Perhaps it was simply that James Moriarty got a good opening and took it. Perhaps it was just that the boy hated him so much that fate had willed it to happen.

Whatever it was, Sherlock barely had time to turn around before he heard the AVADA KADAVRA shouted and saw the flash of green hit too close to home. He’d turned to defend himself, and also smirk at his opponent’s failure, when he found Jim lying face down in the dirt.

After a quick survey, he found only one person who could have cast the spell that saved his life.

Molly Hooper stood behind him, dirt and blood on her face, her clothes torn and expression fierce.

She didn’t say anything as she looked him over and continued on her way.

Sherlock Holmes was shocked by many things that night, but he’d never be more surprised in his life than when Molly Hooper killed someone for him.


End file.
